gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota STARLET 3 Door Turbo S '82
|manufacturer = Toyota |drivetrain = |torque = 75.9 lb-ft |power = 70 BHP |displacement = 1290 cc |length = 3725 mm |width = 1525 mm |height = 1370 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Toyota STARLET 3 Door Turbo S '82 is a Road car produced by Toyota. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are two colors available for this vehicle: * Adventure Red * Jetliner Silver MetallicOddly, this color is called "Silver" although it is green in appearance In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Toyota's Starlet has a reputation today as being something of a slow-moving roadblock. In the hands of a learner driver or a blue-rinsed geriatric Starlets seem to cause congestion wherever they go. But a few years ago things were very different. Toyota's second generation Starlet was born in February 1978. Its cheeky two-box body style set a theme that can still be seen 20 years on, but what's long since departed is the rear-wheel drive chassis. The KP61 model was the last to feature this layout that's most popular with keen drivers. A fairly conventional combination of strut suspension at the front and a four-link rear end provided the little Starlet with very nimble handling. It wasn't the most powerful car on the block as its 1.3-litre four-cylinder motor produced just 72 BHP, but the Starlet weighed only 710 kg so its performance was pretty nippy. Flat out you'd struggle to reach 90 mph, but for a quick dash away from the lights to 30 mph the Starlet's feather weight would allow it to surprise many a more powerful motor. With a slick-shifting four-speed manual gearbox and lightweight unassisted steering the Starlet was also a doddle to drive. Its skinny tyres weren't over generous with grip, but since the chassis was so well balanced it just added to the fun. With none of the electronic trickery that's fitted to even the most humble hatchbacks today, the Starlet offered a raw and honest driving experience at a bargain price. As a first car for many young drivers it provided a good grounding in car control. You can almost picture a young Satoru Nakajima or Tora Takagi at the wheel just after their 17th birthdays. Acquisition GT2 The player can purchase this car at the Toyota Used Car Dealership for around 2,800-4,000 Credits. Trivia *Despite being a Turbo model, it is considered a Naturally-Aspirated car in-game, turbo kits can not be purchased in the TRD Tune Shop either. This was an oversight by the developers. *The car featured in Gran Turismo 2 is actually a 1978-1980 Starlet as it has a 'bug eye' front (pre-facelift). A 1982 Starlet would have a 'flat' front (post-facelift). Pictures -R-Toyota STARLET 3 Door Turbo S '82.JPG|A Toyota STARLET 3 Door Turbo S '82 with racing modifications applied. File:T261nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1980s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Under 100hp Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race